


"Do You Feel the Same?"

by ramenrulz8P, starlux (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, OngNiel Week - Day 5, Road Trip with Your Ex AU, a dash of 2Park because I'm a coward who can't write them a full on fic, seongwoo centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/ramenrulz8P, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/starlux
Summary: After barely being able to speak to Daniel for two years, Seongwoo is forced to go on a road trip with his ex.





	"Do You Feel the Same?"

“I still love you.”

With his hand tightly wrapped around the steering wheel and teeth precariously biting his lower lip, Ong Seongwoo admitted the one thing that weighed heavy on his mind for the past two years.

Regret was a feeling he’d become familiar with ever since the day he let Daniel walk out the door. For a long time he tried to pretend like it didn’t bother him. Like Daniel never happened. But even if he lied to everyone else, he couldn’t lie to himself. He’d spent countless nights waking up in cold sweat watching Daniel leave over and over again. Some nights he’d dream of meeting up with Daniel again and apologizing, rekindling everything they’d lost.

In all honesty, if he really wanted to, Seongwoo could have reached out. He could have apologized but his own pride held him in check. It was that same damned pride that kept him from stopping Daniel. Some part of his mind always knew it was foolish, but that didn’t mean the feelings weren’t there.

Seongwoo hadn’t always been envious of Daniel. Back in the day, when both of them had just started their careers, they were on an even playing field. People admired both of them and they lived their lives happily and peacefully. As time went on, however, there grew a noticeable gap in the attention each of them received. Daniel’s popularity skyrocketed to the point where people would go as far as to say Seongwoo was using Daniel for fame.

At first Seongwoo had tried to ignore it, but it kept popping up. Each time someone mentioned it, it was like adding air to a balloon that was ready to burst. Until Seongwoo finally did burst.

* * *

He’d been especially tired that day and had come home to monitor one of his projects. Seongwoo had been so focused he didn’t notice Daniel had turned until the TV feed changed from Seongwoo’s drama to Daniel’s live stage.

Seongwoo’s grip on the remote tightened. Daniel knew that Seongwoo had to watch his drama for ratings but he changed the screen without even asking? To say it got underneath Seongwoo’s skin was an understatement. His blood boiled as he tried to hold back his anger.

He wordlessly rose from couch, turning a deaf ear to whatever Daniel was saying.

“It’s always about you and what you want,” the older muttered to himself as he passed by Daniel. “I’m going to sleep.”

Seongwoo shuffled to their bedroom, locking the door behind him before throwing himself onto the bed.

“Seongwoo-hyung,” Daniel called out as he knocked at the door. “Seongwoo, can you come out here and tell me what’s wrong?”

He managed to ignore Daniel for a good ten minutes, but the latter was persistent if anything. It wore down at Seongwoo’s walls. He had to tell Daniel what was bothering him. No matter how oddly nice it felt to blow up, it made him feel shitty thinking about how Daniel was on the other side waiting for him to explain. Neither of them deserved live like this.

Slowly, he opened the door, not meeting Daniel’s worried eyes.

In the quietness of their shared apartment, Seongwoo said, “Let’s break up.”

He could hear Daniel swallow down a lump in his throat before asking, “Why?”

The shadows cast by the ceiling fan each time it passed over the light made Seongwoo feel like he was being interrogated. It took him a moment to still himself before he looked at Daniel directly.

“You’ve noticed, haven’t you?” Seongwoo began. “I avoid you sometimes. There are moments I can’t look you in the eyes. I feel so spiteful and angry and that’s just wrong, Daniel. It shouldn’t be like that.”

Seongwoo panted as he finished waving his arms. He looked up at his boyfriend who just stood there with an unreadable face.

“Okay,” was all Daniel had to say.

Disappointment slammed into Seongwoo.

_Okay._

Daniel had just accepted it.

He didn’t even fight back.

In the morning, Seongwoo woke up alone. Daniel had slept on the couch but the house was noticeably more empty. Seongwoo, despite being a notorious light sleeper, had managed to sleep through Daniel packing away his things.

Seongwoo stood in the living room watching Daniel return to collect the last of his bags.

They locked eyes for a second and Seongwoo almost told Daniel to stop. That this was ridiculous and they just needed to spend time away together. But he didn’t.

If Daniel didn’t want to fight for this anymore, why should Seongwoo?

He held back tears as he watched Daniel break eye contact and turn his back.

The silhouette of Daniel walking away burned like a brand in Seongwoo’s vision and he finally let his tears fall.

* * *

Even if Seongwoo could get rid of all the physical evidence that he ever knew Daniel, he couldn’t get rid of their mutual friends. Though usually he’d manage to avoid running into or interacting with Daniel at any of their gatherings, he couldn’t miss Jihoon and Woojin’s engagement party and nor could Daniel.

“Please, hyung. Can you take Daniel-hyung with you? He couldn’t get a flight on time and you’re driving,” Woojin’s frantic voice came through the other line.

Seongwoo initially wanted to tell him no, but that wasn’t fair. It had been two years. He couldn’t act like it still bothered him.

“Sure, Woojin. Can you give me his address?” Seongwoo wanted to curse at himself. He managed to sound civil over the phone but he had to choke down his anxiety.

_Would this really be okay?_

It was too late to ask that when he pulled up to the apartment Daniel now lived in. It was impossible to miss Daniel’s bulky frame standing at the street corner and Seongwoo felt pin pricks in his heart. Daniel still looked the same. He still dressed the same. But he might as well be a stranger.

Daniel noticed his car immediately and furrowed his brow.

_Great._

He hadn’t been expecting Seongwoo.

“Hi,” Daniel said, leaning in to the open passenger side window.

Seongwoo felt relieved. Daniel was at least speaking to him directly today. “Hey. So, uh, Woojin said you couldn’t catch a flight?”

“I waited until the last minute and all the flights were booked.” Daniel gave a sheepish, hollow laugh.

 _Of course, you waited until_ _the_ _last minute. Why didn’t you try take a bus or a train to the ferry?_ Seongwoo thought. He vaguely remembered that the trains were down for maintenance this week and buses wouldn’t let Daniel carry that much stuff, but shoved the thought aside.

“Put your things in the trunk and let’s go,” Seongwoo said plainly, not bothering to get out of the car to help Daniel rearrange the stuff in his trunk.

Seongwoo, too, had a lot of baggage with him. Which was why he’d opted to drive despite how long it was going to be. Usually, he drove to clear his head. But he knew there would be little peace today. He might as well be tiptoeing around knives.

It was a five hour drive to the port town of Wando and another three hour ferry ride to Jeju, and he’d be stuck with his ex the whole time.

* * *

The first half of the car ride was excruciating. They didn’t dare breathe too loudly, much less speak to one another. Seongwoo had never been more glad to take a pit stop. Only when he got out to stretch did Seongwoo realize how tense he’d been.

It was like walking on thin ice, wondering if he was about to plunge into cold waters. Seongwoo didn’t know if he was glad or upset that Daniel hadn’t tried to initiate conversation. If the rest of the trip was going to be like this, Seongwoo was going to lose his mind. Or whatever was left of it.

The elder felt childish averting his eyes from Daniel as the man walked back to the car. Seongwoo slipped up and looked over when he heard the crinkled of wrappers as Daniel buckled up. In is lap, the brown-haired man had a tray carrying  two cups of iced caramel macchiato and to his side were a bag of snacks.

“Um-here.”

Daniel offered Seongwoo the larger cup by placing it in the cup holder.

Seongwoo nodded in thanks, slightly perplexed that Daniel still remembered his favorite drink. But his choice of drink was also popular. Daniel could have just ordered it without thinking.

They ate and drank without speaking to one another, each of them focusing on their own task.

Daniel preoccupied himself with his phone until he broke the silence. “Can I put on a song?”

It was so sudden that Seongwoo tried not to jolt.

“Go for it,” he replied nonchalantly, hiding his reluctance.

Seongwoo knew the kind of music Daniel liked, and their tastes weren’t exactly similar. He had been prepared to dissociate if some rap song came on, but instead his ears were greeted with the pleasant R&B track by Heize. Seongwoo had to hold back his surprise. He and Daniel had played this song many times before on car trips, whether they were to the countryside or just to some grocery store a few kilometers away.

_Daniel still had this song on his phone?_

Maybe it was a fluke? But Seongwoo felt his heart twist upon hearing songs that he and Daniel’s once called theirs.

It was like driving back in time as song after song played, and neither of them were able to hold back. Seongwoo laughed and sang along to the words of all his favorites and Daniel was smiling too.

“You still like these old songs?” Daniel asked when latest track finished playing was over.

“Of course,” Seongwoo stated. “These are my favorites.”

“Mine too,” Daniel answered back, a faint air of sadness lingering in his voice.

Seongwoo noticed but made no effort to acknowledge it. Whatever their relationship was at this moment, it was fragile. They didn’t talk to each other after that, returning to the jam session as the countryside flew by.

* * *

Waves rocked the ferry as Seongwoo leaned against the side of his car, enjoying the breeze as he waited for Daniel. Just yesterday they weren’t exactly on speaking terms, but here Daniel was, walking back towards him smiling as he held their lunch in his hands.

It felt too surreal. Seongwoo feared this was all just another dream.

He didn’t realize Daniel had been calling out his name for a while until the younger man poked him, sending a jolt through his body.

Seongwoo’s face scrunched up. “What was that for?”

“I was calling your name, but you seemed out of it.” Daniel smiled at him in his signature childlike way.

Seongwoo hadn’t seen that smile is so long, he couldn’t help but stare at it too.

Daniel’s face morphed with concern when Seongwoo didn’t reply. “Are you okay?”

“Just a little tired and hungry,” Seongwoo tired to play it off, reaching for the foil-covered roll Daniel was holding.

It took Daniel a second too long to smile again, and Seongwoo knew he could tell something was up. But the younger choose not to bring it up. “Let’s go inside and eat before the seagulls get to our food.”

They escaped the breeze in the quietness of Seongwoo’s car, playing songs on Daniel’s phone as they ate.

Seongwoo chewed slowly, thinking about the last time they sat in the car like this. It was around the time when Daniel had just won some award. Both of them were in the mood for street food when they wanted to celebrate, but they also wanted to relax and get away from the crowds. Their compromise had been to buy street food and drive up to a hillside, overlooking the city.

To this day, it was one of Seongwoo’s favorite dates. He could still remember the streetlights and stars as they ate their favorites.

It was ironic how their food tastes hadn’t changed since then either. Daniel still ate his ramen the same way - with one egg and a slice of cheese.

“Do you want some?” Daniel asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

Seongwoo realized he must have been staring at it too intently. He swallowed back the food in his mouth and opened his mouth to speak.

But Daniel must have thought otherwise as he cooled the ramen on his chopsticks and held it to Seongwoo’s mouth.

Warm noodles covered Seongwoo’s lips in spices. He hesitantly opened his mouth further and Daniel slowly shoveled the ramen inside it.

Seongwoo felt his heart flutter in a way it hadn’t for a long time. But it his heart also ached. This was exactly what he’d wanted to do for the past two years. Have Daniel forgive him so they could go back to how things used to be, but seeing it now just made him scared.

The difference was too stark. Daniel hadn’t sat in that seat for two years and here he was sitting there like nothing ever happened. Like Seongwoo hadn’t taken down the cute decorations they’d bought to decorate the car with. Like they still had each other’s numbers on speed dial. Like Daniel hadn’t walked out the door and never looked back.

As the thought crossed Seongwoo’s mind, a pit formed in his stomach.

_What was this?_

_And how long would it last?_

He could delude himself into thinking this was normal and everything was fine. But what would happen when they got to the island? When they were no longer forced to be together, would Daniel walk away again?

_Was Daniel just being nice to him because he was his ride?_

Seongwoo’s mood darkened considerably. That had to be it. It didn’t make sense otherwise. Daniel was being nice to him to make this trip bearable. None of this meant anything.

“What’s the matter, hyung?” Daniel asked, noticing something was off.

“Nothing,” Seongwoo lied.

“Hyung, I know you well enough to know it’s not-”

“Do you, Daniel? Do you know me? Less than five hours ago we weren’t on speaking terms.”

Daniel straightened, furrowing his brows. “What are you trying to say?”

Seongwoo answered with his own question. “Daniel, what are we?”

“We’re friends-”

“We are not friends.” Seongwoo cut him off  “We haven’t been friends, or anything to each other, for the past two years…” His breath shook as he exhaled and spoke again, “Do you even know what’s going on in my life? Do you even really care?”

Daniel was silent. He hesitantly opened and closed his mouth as if fighting himself for words. His taut shoulders gave away the anger building up inside of him.

Seongwoo wished Daniel would blow up and tell him everything. He wanted to hear from Daniel himself that none of this was real.

A deafening quietness settled between them, eating at Seongwoo. “Say something. Answer me… please…”

The jarring sound of the horn went off, signaling that they were about to dock. People around them started their cars and Seongwoo stopped waiting.

He took Daniel’s lack of a reply as a no. His mind compartmentalized the pain, slotting it away until he could deal with it. For now, he focused on getting to the hotel.

Only the sound of the engine could be heard as Seongwoo drove.

* * *

Seongwoo felt like a coward for staying in the car while Daniel collected his bags. He couldn’t handle anything right now. All he could think of was escaping. In order to avoid their friends, Seongwoo quickly slipped past as they were preoccupied with Daniel. He turned his phone off and shuffled into the single room he’d booked himself. After the long day’s journey, Seongwoo freshened up and sat down on the bed. Both fatigue and a whirlwind emotions hit him full force.

Hot tears spilled down Seongwoo’s face. It felt like he’d relived everything all over again - having Daniel and losing him. Why couldn’t the world just cut Seongwoo a break? It already sucked that Seongwoo couldn’t fully enjoy Woojin and Jihoon’s engagement party because he always had to be weary of Daniel. Now, he was going to have to be even more conscious of Daniel.  

Seongwoo let himself sob until his head hurt too much for him to stay awake.

Frantic knocking woke a still tired Seongwoo. He muttered curses as he saw the darkening sky through his window. The knocking pounded again and Seongwoo begrudgingly decided he should get out of bed and open it.

Jisung stood outside the door with his arms crossed over his chest. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Sleeping,” Seongwoo answered with a yawn.

“We’ve been looking for you for hours! Why was your phone off?” the older man chided, not taking to Seongwoo’s excuse.

“I wanted to sleep. Unlike you, I drove all the way here,” Seongwoo grumbled, still not fully awake.

Jisung sighed, deciding not to argue. “We’re having dinner at the beach in an hour and we need you to get supplies.”

Seongwoo remembered them discussing a cookout on the first day, but he assumed they would already have everything. “I thought Jaehwan and Minhyun were going to get them?”

“Jaehwan and Minhyun had to go  pick up some of Woojin’s relatives from the airport.”

“What about everyone else?”

“Jihoon and Woojin are having some pre-engagement photoshoot. Guanlin is with them holding their stuff. Sungwoon is setting up the grill and the chairs with Daehwi and Jinyoung.”

“What about you, hyung?” Seongwoo knew it was stupid to ask, but it was worth it to see Jisung riled up.

“I’m here making sure everyone’s doing what they’re supposed to be doing. Do you know what would happen if I left?” Jisung’s face was red as he finished.

Seongwoo decided he’d tired out Jisung enough and finally complied in his own special way.

“Fine.  I’ll go….but I’m taking your credit card,” Seongwoo grinned, watching the elder’s hands shake as he pulled out his card.  

“Be gentle with it,” Jisung whimpered, clutching his card to the point Seongwoo practically yanked it from his hands.

“Sure, hyung.” Seongwoo smiled brightly, and Jisung knew his account balance was fucked.

Seongwoo’s smile disappeared when the got the parking lot. For some reason, Daniel was standing next to his car.

“What are you doing here?” Seongwoo gave a snippy greeting.  

Daniel sighed, shifting to stand up straighter. “Jisung-hyung asked me to go help you with groceries.”

Seongwoo couldn’t believe it. Jisung had actually tried to set him up. The ravenette grit his teeth.

“Go and tell Jisung-hyung I’ll be fine on my own.”

With that, Seongwoo made his way to the driver side door. Before he could pull the handle to open it, Daniel crowded him from behind, covering Seongwoo’s hand with his larger one.

“What are you doing?” Seongwoo hissed, trying to pull at the handle, but it was no use.

“Why are you being like this, Seongwoo?” Daniel pleaded, his voice quiet against the sound of distance sounds of the waves.

Seongwoo grit his teeth. “Being like what?”

“One moment, we’re fine and the next you’re lashing out at me.”

Daniel gripped Seongwoo’s hand a little tighter before he let go.

“You’re confusing me.”  

Seongwoo felt annoyed that he could hear the anguish in Daniel’s voice. What right did he have to sound so tormented?

He turned to face Daniel. To look him in the eyes as he spoke,  “Because you’re confusing me, too.”

Seongwoo hadn’t expected Daniel to look at him with stunned concern, but Seongwoo realized his eyes were probably puffy from crying. He consciously tore his gaze from Daniel, raising a hand to his eyes bags, confirming they were indeed swollen. His hoodie had been able to hide it for the most part, but there was no mistaking it up close.

Seongwoo wanted to die right on the spot. Daniel didn’t need to know he cried, especially not when it was about him - about them.

“What are you two still doing standing there?! We have to get cooking!”

They didn’t notice Daehwi approach until the boy stood before them with his hands on his hips. Both of them knew Daehwi well enough to know he wouldn’t leave until they did as he asked.

Daniel backed away from Seongwoo, going to the other side of the car instead of leaving.

Looks like Daniel was coming with him, whether Seongwoo wanted him to or not.

They hastily got into the car and the tension in the air was palpable. Every second felt too long as Seongwoo braced, waiting for Daniel to speak up. Based on his posture alone, Daniel had been on edge, waiting for the right moment to say something.

But Seongwoo didn’t want to hear it.

“Please don’t mention it,” Seongwoo implored.

Daniel flinched and leaned back in his seat. He was nervously drawing circles onto his thighs as he tried to hold back.

_Tried to._

“Seongwoo, why were you crying?” Daniel’s voice cut through the stillness, making Seongwoo’s heart beat erratically.

Anger, nervousness, fear… and maybe the slightest bit of hope coursed through Seongwoo. His mind fought with itself. Daniel always worried when Seongwoo was sad. But he had to remind himself Daniel was the type of person who would comfort a crying stranger. Seongwoo did not want any of his pity.

The elder grit his teeth.  “Didn’t I just say don’t mention it?”

“I made you cry, didn’t I?” Daniel pushed on.

Seongwoo did his best not to scream.

“For the love of-are you even hearing what I’m saying Daniel? I said drop it.”

“No.”

It was a firm, resolute no. As if, Daniel had decided to pursue this to the ends of the Earth.

“No? What gives you the right to say no? We’re not anything to each other,” Seongwoo stated as coldly as he could.

He thought that would be enough to silence Daniel, but it seemed the other was not going to give up today.

“Who’s fault is that?” Daniel questioned and Seongwoo felt like ice water had been poured down his back.

Seongwoo wanted to fight back, to tell Daniel it was all his fault, but Seongwoo knew Daniel was right. He was the reason they weren’t together anymore. He was the reason that they couldn’t even talk normally.

Thinking about it all over again drained life out of Seongwoo.

“Let’s just get the food as fast as we can and go back. I’m too tired to have this conversation.”

The rest of the car ride was silent. They’d even split up to different sections of the store to buy what they needed.

Seongwoo was glad he didn’t have to look at Daniel as he walked through the isles of the store, mindlessly putting snacks and condiments into his cart. Why did the world feel like opening up all his wounds today?

He didn’t realize he’d been crying until he felt tears drop onto his hand. With the edge of his sleeves, he wiped away the wetness and cursed. His face probably looked as red as a tomato and he had to head to the checkout counter soon.

It was futile attempt, but Seongwoo stuck his head in a freezer, hoping to get some of the redness off his face.

“What are you doing?”

Of course, Daniel just had to find him.

“Just looking for...uh… braised chicken?”

“I already got that.” Daniel lifted up his basket.

Seongwoo pretended like everything was normal despite internally wanting to die.

“Oh, okay. Good. Let’s go checkout.” He quickly pulled his head out of the fridge, ready to march off to the counters so Daniel couldn’t get a good look at his face.

A hand on his wrist stopped him from moving further.

“We’re talking about this when we get back in the car.” There was a striking finality in Daniel’s voice as he took took the cart from Seongwoo’s hand and pushed it to the checkout counter.

Shame washed over Seongwoo as he numbly walked alongside Daniel. He felt like a child who just got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. There was no way to properly brace for the conversation he knew they were going to have.

In the end, Seongwoo didn’t even get to use Jisung’s card. Daniel paid for everything. He moved in the swiftly and deliberately, which only happened when he was mad.

Seongwoo’s anxiety reached peak levels as he loaded up the car with Daniel. He almost didn’t get back inside the car, knowing what was going to go down when he did.

The first few seconds were quiet. It was foolish of Seongwoo to think it, but he wondered if Daniel had decided to spare him and just forget about the whole thing.

Seongwoo had only just started the car when Daniel blurted out, “You were crying again.”

“I was.” Seongwoo’s stomach twisted with embarrassment and fear, but he couldn’t hide it. Daniel clearly saw everything.

There was a pause that hung ominously before Daniel spoke again. “Was it about me?”

Yes,” Seongwoo admitted. He grew tired of trying to cover up how he felt. Even if he lied, they would end up here again at another time. This talk was bound happen, sooner or later, and Seongwoo would rather get it over with.

“Am I that unbearable?” Daniel sounded so hurt that Seongwoo turned to look at him. “Do you hate me that much, hyung?”

It stunned Seongwoo to see tears well in Daniel’s eyes. He couldn’t drive while having this discourse, so he pulled over.

“I don’t hate you,” Seongwoo said, simply as if it were a fact.

Daniel looked unconvinced, so Seongwoo continued.

“It’s physically impossible to hate you, Daniel. Anyone who knows you knows that.”

He could see Daniel open his mouth to speak, but Seongwoo had more to say.

“I was mad at you. I’ve been mad at you but I also miss you so much I can’t breathe sometimes.” His throat constricted again as he tried to go on.

Seongwoo’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Do you know how many time I wake up at night thinking of how to fix everything?”

Daniel shook his head, like he couldn’t comprehend what was happening. “Are you trying to say you didn’t want to break up with me?”

“Back then, I thought I did, but having people say all that about me was nothing compared to watching you walk out the door.” Seongwoo let the words spill out, listing out all the things that tormented him. “You left so easily too… you didn’t even fight back.”

“I thought that was what you wanted,” Daniel interjected, speaking slowly.

_So, all this time, Daniel thought he was doing it for Seongwoo’s sake?_

“You didn’t even try to look back at me. Or talk to me. It was so easy for you to throw us away.”

“I did not throw us away.” Daniel sounded angry now. He unbuckled his seatbelt, fully facing Seongwoo. “Do you know how hard it was for me? I hated seeing you so upset, knowing I was the reason you felt that way. It killed me to have to walk away from you. I thought it would make you happy.”

Seongwoo swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head. “I could never be fully happy without you.”

He couldn’t pretend like he was okay being without Daniel anymore.

“I still love you.”

Seongwoo finally admitted, feeling a short burst of catharsis. He kept his eyes forward and clutched his steering wheel for dear life, despite the fact that the car wasn’t moving.

Each second that passed made Seongwoo’s heart race faster. Daniel wasn’t saying a word and it started to make Seongwoo wonder if he’d made a huge mistake.

_What if Daniel didn’t feel the same?_

In the instant he turned to look at Daniel, to see what he might be thinking, Daniel had leaned over the armrest.

Seongwoo’s breath hitched upon seeing Daniel’s intense gaze. He felt paralyzed under his stare and his heart still raced.

“I still love you, too,” Daniel said as lights of hope flickered inside his eyes. “I missed you so much.”

The gap between them grew smaller as Daniel leaned closer.

“I’ve missed talking to you.”

At this distance, Seongwoo could smell Daniel’s favorite cologne permeate in the warmth of his skin.

“Hearing you laugh.”

Daniel didn’t stop until he was a paper-thin distance from Seongwoo’s lips. “Kissing you.”

His eyes searched Seongwoo. “I really want to kiss you right now. Do you feel the same?”

Seongwoo thought for a moment. Was this too soon? Hadn’t they just started to repair their relationship? In most cases, it would be rational to hold back. To build everything all over again. All the caution and doubt were outweighed by the overwhelming amount of joy that he and Daniel could be together again.

This time their relationship wouldn’t be as fragile, because Seongwoo intended to hold on and never let go.

Without another moment’s hesitation, Seongwoo put his arms on Daniel’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He angled his head until the edge of his lips met Daniel’s, softly whispering against them.

“I feel the same.”

Seongwoo and Daniel melded into each, moving by muscle memory, and nothing felt more right in the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

“Do you think those two will ever come back with our groceries?” Jinyoung asked as he finished paying the pizza delivery guy.

Daehwi took a sip of his lemonade and sighed. “They’re probably too busy making out on some road side.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so glad I finished this in time to submit it TT_TT I'm so sorry it took so long TT_TT I'm just happy I can post this on the day of TT_TT 
> 
> This fic turned out longer than intended it to. But here's some more back ground info XDDD Yes, OngNiel did make it back to the hotel after like two hours when all the ice cream had melted. They got yelled at by Jisung who was totally okay when he realized it was Daniel's money that got wasted. Daehwi knew those two wouldn't be back for a while and had the foresight to order pizza for everyone. OngNiel enjoyed the engagement party as a couple. 
> 
> _**Did you notice the "subtle" references to their upcoming title track?**_ [I AM READY TO DIE GUYS - THE VIDEOS FROM THE CONCERT WERE AMAZING AND NOW THEIR COMEBACK IS GONNA HAPPEN!!! I FEEL SO ALIVE]
> 
> A big thank you to [ averyblue ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue) for editing this on super short notice! You're literally my life saver <33333
> 
> If you want to find me, I'm [@ramenrulz8p](https://twitter.com/ramenrulz8P) on twitter ^_^  
> Please let me know if you saw any errors!


End file.
